Episode IX: The Balance Restored
by HawkinsLab
Summary: Nearly six months have passed since Episode 8. The final battle betweeen the First Order and the Resistance looms as both sides also prepare for the assault, and Rey continues to struggle with her place in the galaxy against a daunting Kylo Ren. (Read and review, spoilers for Last Jedi)
1. Prologue

_A Long Time Ago, in a Galaxy Far, Far Away..._

 **STAR**

 **WARS**

 **EPISODE IX**

 **THE BALANCE RESTORED**

General Leia Organa has passed. In her absence Captain Poe Dameron has taken command of the last remnants of the RESISTANCE.

Now scattered across the Outer Rim, the freedom fighters desperately search for allies in their brutal struggle, dispatching ambassadors of peace to the far reaches of the galaxy.

Meanwhile, the FIRST ORDER has begun to fracture under the guidance of the new Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren. Desperate to maintain a tight grip on power, Ren also heads toward uncharted space in search of allies...


	2. Chapter I

Darkness mixed with splinters of light amid the sprawling debris that cascaded gently across the backdrop of stars, the lifeless hulls of the once impressive vessels now only a mere shell of that glory.

From beyond the graveyard of Star Destroyers, a newer more refined ship gently orbited the dead region, the only sign of movement from it a small shuttle craft launching from the main hangar bay.

The _Upsilon_ -Class command shuttle looked almost minuscule in comparison to the debris that was scattered throughout the region and for even the most skilled pilots, entering such a volatile area would have been foolish.

But as the tiny craft entered the graveyard it seemed as though the one piloting it was predicting the path the debris would take, easily making way to the largest of the generations old warships. Even after being lost in battle to the New Republic almost twenty years ago, the rudimentary functions on the ship still seemed operational.

The shuttle craft began to retract its wings and position itself to land as it entered the devastated hull of the Star Destroyer, a few gentle sensors going off to light the way.

Once it had settled onto the decaying floor, the pilot did a systems check, noted his oxygen supply and then reached for the helmet which would supply him with a means of both communication and reserve air should the need arise.

Thankfully the screens indicated there was at least some form of gravity field being used by the scavengers that did occasionally hide amid the crevices of the metallic beast so he was able to wear his normal mesh tunic and dark robes.

The landing ramp flew down into the empty dark corridors of the vessel as he walked out, alone and silent in the valley of darkness that he so often called home; Kylo Ren could feel the Dark Side of the Force resonate in almost every corner of the Destroyer.

Standing near to where the ruins of age old equipment provided him some form of lighting, the Supreme Leader of the First Order looked toward the upper ramps and aged walkways, his newly crafted helmet gleaming in the strange glow of the gravity field that covered everything.

"Show yourselves," he boomed thru the loud voice changer on his helmet, waiting to see what he knew would appear.

From above, the gentle sound of footsteps came and then three figures stood overlooking the dark disciple, each wearing a different uniform that seemed to evoke a similar style to the one Ren also often wore. None among the trio said a word as the closest cloaked figure drew back their hood, the carefully marked helmet bearing a striking resemblance to that of a death mask from ancient texts. The figure had an inclined nose and two long horns that twisted down on the side of the helmet, and beneath the cowl a curving figure meant to evoke feminine beauty.

Kylo Ren smiled beneath his own mask, unsurprised by which of them was the leader. He held up his own weapon, the cross-guard red lightsaber sizzling to life in the cold space around him as he tilted it and pointed toward his three opponents.

The woman raised her left arm, showing a saber of her own; this one slightly more modern than his, evoking twin sabers that were thinner but yet came from a single crystal. She ignited it and used her wrist to tilt the two luminescent red blades downward toward Ren.

The two others that flanked him from above activated sabers as well, crackling the whole chamber to life as they all plunged their weapons toward their foe and then leapt in perfect unison into the battle floor below.

Kylo Ren remained perfectly still as the taller of the three, the one moving from the north approached and raised his weapon up, the soft white mask with the perfect dark orbs for eyes reflecting his own cowl as their blades clashed and Ren pushed him back, tilting about to slide his saber down and avoid the blow of the woman.

The third warrior stood in the back, moving their weapon gracefully amid the commotion, silently watching Ren and waiting for a weak point and then moved in to strike.

But the dark disciple had anticipated such a movement and pushed back against the woman just in time to twirl about and clash up and then down, pushing his foe back toward several piles of debris.

The taller man raised his right hand, clenching it and using the Dark Side to push several massive chunks of stone toward Ren, all of which he easily sliced in two as the woman used that distraction to move toward the back.

Soon he began to realize that the easier way to halt this battle would be to disarm one of them and the others might hesitate in battle, so Kylo focused his attention on their leader, their red blades smashing against each other once more as the noise Reverberated against the empty crevices. Leaping up and over her, Ren blocked another attempt by the third warrior, easily pushing back his foe and closing in on the taller male.

Using the cross guard he deflected a blow from the female and spun his saber around, placing them all on the defensive as he sliced apart various portions of the bay floor. Standing on the shaky debris, he used the Force to push and levitate the segment he was standing on and then leapt over toward the woman, catching her off guard.

As various debris seemed to block her path , she struggled to use her twin saber to defeat the enraged Ren and then finally he saw where he had a chance to end this all. The other two warriors were moving in for a back assault and he tilted his saber upward, the various ends of the energy smashing into a balcony directly above them and pushing it down onto the lower torso of the woman.

With her pinned down, Kylo held his blade steady at her neck and her guards hesitated, waiting for the next order to come.

The woman breathed heavily, and then from above Kylo heard a steady almost amusing laugh followed by an echo. Someone else was here.

The newcomer walked in from the same vantage point as the taller man, her tall thin frame still looking imposing as she walked in and looked down at the small crowd below.

Her mask was a mixture of all of their own combined, a shroud of white and shadow blotched onto a misshapen canvas as she took off her hood and revealed an equally scarred body.

Her single hand gripped her own breathalyzer unit and she inclined her head toward the chamber just beyond sight before declaring, "Come, we have much to talk about."

The Supreme Leader doused his weapon once he sensed that the conflict had ended and then moved the stones from his victim's torso, allowing one of the guards to help her as they then flanked him and guided him into the next room, a small old security chamber.

Once all four of them were in the room, the taller woman flicked her solitary hand and closed the door on them and then pressed a few simple keys to activate the oxygen in the room. Once she was certain they had enough, she placed her hand against a small clasp near her neck which unsealed the misshapen mask and allowed her dark red hair to untangle as her sharp green eyes stared at Kylo.

"So, the rumors are true. The First Order has inaugurated a new Supreme Leader," she said, waiting for him to reveal his face. Kylo did so, his darker wavy hair mushed against his scowling visage as he looked at her and remarked, "The rightful heir to Darth Vader."

"You have always thought so much of yourself, Ren. But if you were truly as imposing as the Dark Lord of the Sith, you would not be here," she replied.

"The days of the Sith are gone, what I have accomplished has surpassed my grandfather's dreams," Ren intoned and then looked toward the three guards and added, "However there are some amongst my ranks that do not share that vision."

"A fractured empire will fall quickly," the taller man remarked in a deeper gruff tone.

"There has been a shift in the Force, a fluctuation unlike any I have felt in a long time. Tell me if my feelings are true," their superior purred as she walked toward Ren.

He stared at her soft green eyes and replied firmly, "Skywalker is dead. And the Jedi are no more."

She smiled thinly, her hand touching his cheek as she looked beyond the firm image he portrayed and said, "It was not Crait that I referred to, but a more recent one... involving the death of Organa."

His eyes faltered as he looked toward the ground and she nodded, walking back toward her fellow warriors as she remarked, "So then you are the last of your kind."

"I am a new beginning for this galaxy, and for us. Everything we dreamed of, we can now obtain," Kylo explained.

"You propose an alliance," the shorter woman remarked.

"The Resistance can be crushed, and even the First Order too. We can create a new empire, where we rule," Ren suggested.

The red haired woman nodded silently, her hand gently touching her own uniquely built lightsaber as she replied, "If what you are saying is true... than you wish for us to unite the remaining Knights of Ren."

"Yes," he replied, all of them glancing at each other waiting to see what their leader would say. "We left of our own free will, waiting for the day when we could take our rightful place as the heirs of the galaxy," the shorter male stated, his baritone voice betraying he was the oldest of the four.

"And what do we tell them? Why would they follow you?" she asked, a smile creeping on her face.

The Supreme Leader clenched his fist as he thought of his mother's face, felt her dying breath, the last remnants of who he had been gone forever. Then he placed the saber near to his wrist, igniting it and gently scarring his palm to allow blood to drip on the floor.

Kylo Ren smiled thinly as he saw their astonished expressions as he also mutilated his face, gently giving himself a smaller second scar near his left cheek. Then he intoned darkly, "Tell them that Ben Solo is dead. And the reckoning has arrived."


	3. Chapter II

Beneath the shroud of the dark red moon, the stars twinkled in and out of hyperspace as the Millennium Falcon entered the star system.

As it slowly drifted into orbit of the small red satellite, the group within the small bridge began to prepare for landing on the nearby jungle planet.

The young woman flipped a few of the controls on the left side of the command console, while her co-pilot adjusted their speed and trajectory to provide them some cover from the moon while they discussed their next move.

Behind them both, a third figure stood and then leaned down to look out the cockpit toward the star system, making a soft noise as he leaned against her seat.

Rey looked up at the former Stormtrooper, realizing that since her return from Ach-To this had been the first time they had been on a mission together. Finn shook his head as he kept standing there and finally muttered, "So that's Pai Aveth? It sure doesn't look like a den of thieves. More like a paradise..."

Rey nodded, looking at the screens that gave her a brief layout of the world and then reflecting back on some of the experiences she had gone thru in the past year before answering, "Appearances can be deceiving."

Chewbacca growled softly, making her smile gently and reply, "I'm sure there's no need to worry."

Finn looked back and forth between the two of them, still unable to understand what the Wookiee was saying; and then muttering, "What? What is there not to worry about?"

"Chewie, can you handle our approach while I gather our supplies?" Rey asked, ignoring Finn's inquiries as she stood up and walked toward the back access tunnel where they had placed a few key materials for their trip.

Finn followed behind her, adjusting the jacket that Poe had given him and then coughing into his hand as he remarked, "Is there any point in time you think we can discuss our plan?"

She glanced back at him as she knelt down to look at the landing gear, making certain the equipment would work properly when they entered the world's atmosphere.

"What is there to talk about? We find General Organa's ally and then return to the others," she commented dryly.

"We both know it won't be that simple. This world has some connection the last of the Hutts," Finn muttered. Rey stood back up, a tussle of her braided hair falling against her right cheek as she looked him in the eye.

For a moment they stared at each other in awkward silence and then Finn said softly, "So... maybe we should go in carefully, get the lay of the land? And not make it so obvious that we're with the Resistance."

She tilted her head softly and then reached into the pack she had just gotten to take out some old Rugian oil and smeared it against her fingers, then without a word smeared some against Finn's face.

"There, now you look like a smuggler," she said with a grin as she walked back toward the cockpit.

Near to the communal area of the ship she heard a soft rolling noise and smiled broader as she saw BB-8 move across the grated floor toward her.

"All recharged?" she asked glancing at the astromech droid who whistles happily.

"Good, we're going to need you on the surface," she told him as she settled back down into her pilot seat and got a better look at the looming planet.

Chewbacca growled again toward her, voicing another concern that mirrored Finn's and she looked back toward the former Stormtrooper and remarked, "We should approach from the south. And use those sensory dampers we picked up from Ordis IV."

Soon the dark grey clouds of the atmosphere pushed aside and the lush world of Pai Aveth came into view.

Just as Finn had predicted, the place reminded her of the database descriptions she'd perused about a tropical garden. Covered in a vast rainforest and sloping mountains covered with dark thick trees and snaking rivers that plummeted into ravines that stretched across the horizon, the water was sparking green in the light as the Falcon swept across one such ravine and she held her breath in awe, marveling at the majestic waterfalls that also blanketed the gorgeous world.

Then from her left view she caught sight of a large purplish and grey creature, it's translucent body shimmering against the side of the Falcon as it gently drifted thru the clear sky. It's body was perhaps five times as large as their ship, but flat with only a few small nasal passages flaying about as it moved higher into the clouds.

Rey leaned forward, smiling and laughing gently at the massive calm animal as it's long tendrils pushed it into the clouds further and it emitted a gentle clear mist keeping it afloat as her co-pilot adjusted their flight to maneuver between the tentacles of the beast.

"Whoa!" Finn cried out as it disappeared into the cloud cover and he muttered, "This place really is beyond anything I ever seen."

"Look there," Rey said gesturing toward a wide valley amid another canyon, and the trio all held their breathe in awe as the sprawling city came into view.

Built against the north cliff side of the canyon, several of the waterfalls from a grand lake splashed down against long spear shaped turrets on the outer barrier of the city, almost making the entire place seem like a mirage underneath. A perfect hiding spot for smugglers, she realized as they circled about toward a closed segment of the valley where the Falcon could remain unseen.

"Perfect," Rey said as Chewie activated the landing gear and the Falcon lurched back and adjusted its speed to fit into the jagged area.

Once the systems had all shut down, she looked toward Finn and remarked, "Hmm... I don't think you quite fit the part just yet. Come on, I have a few junker clothes."

The dark skinned young man followed her to the cargo hold where she took off a small floor grating and lifted up a container, popping it open to reveal a pile of mangy outfits.

"You're kidding right?" Finn asked softly as she took out a few different shirts and blazers, commenting, "Try these on for size."

"You're not kidding, no of course not," the former Stormtrooper muttered as he gathered the clothes under his arm and walked toward the engine compartment, adding as he walked, "If these things are infested with Testrian mites you should know I'm highly allergic."

All he heard in response was her gentle chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few outfits later Finn had found a brown jacket covered with a few shaded jewels on the shoulder pads and a grime covered thick breastplate to cover a poorly woven white tunic. He kept his normal black slacks on and boots, examining himself in the mirror he had to admit that he still looked pretty good.

He thought about Rey for a moment, noting that she had been acting a bit more rough toward him and couldn't help but wonder why. Ever since she left to find Luke Skywalker... he thought as he considered all of the losses they had endured since then.

It was almost as if she was not only distancing herself from him but from the entire Resistance, he thought as he reflected on her recent attitude since Luke's sister had passed.

A soft whistling beep returned him to the present and he glanced thru the shabby curtain to where BB-8 was waiting and he gave the droid a curt nod; having understood that it was time to head toward the city.

Entering the large communal area again, Finn couldn't help but admire Rey in the garment she had chose to wore. Despite the fact that the uniform was slightly large on her small frame, she still looked beautiful.

"What?" she asked gently as she placed the face guard on her chin, covering her nose and mouth.

"Nothing, sorry," He stammered as she reached into her pouch and passed him a retrofitted blaster. "This will definitely make you look the part," Rey said even as Chewbacca entered the corridor and passed her a long staff. It was the same one Finn recalled that she had used on Jakku when they first met, except with a few minor modifications designed to provide a soft electric shock should she activate a small button near the central shaft.

The Wookiee on the other hand was carrying his customized bowcaster and slowly inserted a round of metallic quarrels into the weapon and then gently pointed it about the interior of the ship as though practicing his aim.

"Hey, Hey, Hey," Finn said instinctively as the large alien waved it in his face and then growled in a way that sounded like a laugh.

Rey smiled and turned toward their astromech droid commenting, "Keep the Falcon running. Remember our escape plan."

The little ball droid beeped affirmatively as the trio walked out toward the landing ramp, the curving and rocky edges of the small ravine barely providing them any sort of walkway.

Chewbacca growled something a bit downtrodden and this time Finn didn't need Rey to translate. They walked down the sloping mountains toward the lower lake of green waters and swathing foam, peering toward the north to see how long the journey to the city would be.

A few stray small winged reptilian aliens flicked up from the water, carrying thin pieces of meat in their pierced beaks as their three sets of wings flapped frantically at the sight of the unexpected visitors and then rushed down the side of the canyon to enjoy their meal.

Once on the ground of the canyon, a few stray streams of water splashed against his boots and the former Stormtrooper couldn't help but to feel that the stench reminded him of a trash compactor.

Chewbacca also growled in irritation as they moved along the exterior of the lake, and Finn nodded remarked, "I got a bad feeling about this..."


	4. Chapter III

Shaded pink skinned female Zeltron dancers swayed in between the massive waterfall of the city gates, displaying their alluring bodies to all who entered the thriving hub as the first of many attractions to distract the unwary traveler.

At various segments of the glistening falls, massive elongated gates pushed the water to the side and allowed travelers to enter without worry from being drenched and Rey kept her eyes focused on the streets in front of her, trying to hide her mixture of disgust and wonder at the spectacle around her.

Glowing lanterns filled with red mushy bacteria floated gently against the edge of the gravel road as it snaked thru the city, possibly a hundred or more different species moving about and enjoying their leisure time. A waft of strong jazzy music stirred thru the air as the trio neared a large fountain, the green water from the lake spilling out onto the aged stone statues like some form of sweat.

The smell that both Chewbacca and Finn had complained of earlier grew stronger as they crossed a bridge into the main business area, alien and humanoid travelers pushing to head toward one of many countless bars and casinos.

"Any ideas on where to look first?" Rey asked her companions. Chewie made a low growl as a Gomorrian pushed against him to get by and she nodded, "I know, I don't like crowds either."

"We need to look for establishments run by the Comasari Guild," Finn replied as he took the lead down the next street, pointing toward some of the banners that waved at various posts along the crammed path.

"We could probably save time if we split up," Rey suggested. Chewie growled in agreement and followed Finn as she went in the opposite direction.

"Shouldn't you go with her since you two can... you know, talk to each other?" Finn asked even as the large Wookiee made a soft growling laugh and took the lead into the next sprawling market area, glints of the waterfall's beautiful green glow cascading against the canopy of crystalline art and architecture that seemed to crop up all along the inner shops.

"That's Belugan crystal, I haven't ever seen it shipped this far out from the Inner Rim. Didn't Poe say our contact was a big supplier all across the Permelian Trade Route?" Finn muttered and Chewbacca growled something back and he rolled his eyes, before commenting, "Just shake your head yes or no."

The Wookiee seemed angry that he still hadn't learned his speech patterns but the former Stormtrooper knew Now wasn't the time to discuss the First Order's xenophobic policy.

"Let's just check around this area," Finn suggested, holstering his blaster as he walked into one of the established bars and heard the jazzy music intensify almost immediately.

A dazzling low key lighting system shifted the cavern into an array of strange colors designed to both attract and disorient anyone who entered and Finn kept his head forward, commenting toward the Wookiee, "Circle around the back. I'll take the front."

His comrade growled affirmatively and Finn walked toward the bar, wondering what sort of alcohol they might serve at such a strange place.

Behind the bar more of the dancers distracted the greedy and drunk smugglers as a tall male Chistori offered him a drink. "Oh, no thanks," Finn quickly told the reptilian alien who seemed to take the rejection almost offensively.

"This was an offering of friendship, refusing it would be most unwise," a blue skinned lanky female Pantoran remarked as she licked a small piece of fuzzy fruit. Finn looked at the slushy brown mixture and smiled at the reptilian again before downing it reluctantly.

"You're new here, are you not?" the Pantoran remarked as she slid closer and extended her thin frail hand, "Lasa Undell."

Finn shook it back, recalling the names that Dameron had picked from the encoded data and answered, "Dison, Majev Dison. How could you tell I was New?"

Lasa laughed as she glanced toward the crowd her yellow eyes almost barely blinking before answering, "I been in this business long enough to catch all of the signs."

Finn relaxed in his seat as he realized meeting a local was actually good news for them and he commented, "I guess it pays to be in the know."

She smiled, placing her hand on his chest and adding, "And for the right price, you can be just as knowledgable too."

He nodded, unzipping a small pouch on his left hip and taking out half of the currency that they had been given before saying, "What would you happen to know about a smuggler named Makius?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Across the city, Rey was standing at the top of a balcony looking out toward the inner cliff that blanketed the rest of the area with darkness and reflected back on her teachings from Ach-To.

Here, in an abandoned structure that lurched against the edge of the new shiner clubs, it was easy to remain hidden and to use her special connection to the Force.

Closing her eyes she placed her palms on the ground of the stony surface and relaxed her mind, reaching out and meditating on everything around her.

In her mind's eye she saw the city, she saw both its cruelty and its beauty, an interesting parallel that seemed to permeate everything that called the place home. Bounty hunters and high rolling criminals rubbed shoulders with one another in grimy festering bars, while slaves and servants and captured animals were sold, tortured and used for entertainment. A vast array of intricate artwork lined a soft lit museum and a continuous melody was being sung in a clinic to newborn children.

She saw her allies, and as she tried to reach out and find their target she found herself hesitant. This gift was strong in her blood, she knew that finding the smuggler would likely take her little effort at all and yet the anxiety she felt in her heart still remained there. It became stronger as she saw children running the alleys, searching for scraps, elderly and lost citizens gathering near a sluiceway to collect clean water.

It reminded her in so many ways of Jakku, of the life she had led. No, of what my parents left me for. That hurt still stung like a wound that couldn't possibly be healed. And now they were dead and gone, without even considering her future.

Eventually that will happen to me too, she thought as she felt the Dark Side here amongst the city. All things pass away, and we will all be forgotten, she realized as she opened her eyes and looked toward the cityscape again. Was there even a point to fighting if eventually we all meet the same fate?

But she knew such dark thoughts were truly just her own anger toward those who had left her. Her parents. Han Solo. Luke Skywalker. Kylo Ren. I'm all alone.

What can I do to make a difference she wondered as she stood up, realizing that for now the burden of the Force was too much her. She wasn't ready. She wasn't sure she ever would be.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chewbacca watched as the former Stormtrooper bound across the room to where he had stood and Finn said, "I think I may have found a lead."

The Wookiee seemed encouraged by that thought and followed Finn back to the bar where the female Pantoran was chatting with some sort of service droid.

"Makius doesn't exactly welcome visitors, especially scum like you. But I know a guy that could get you in. How much more money do you have?" she asked as she looked at the tall Wookiee. "Name your price," Finn told her firmly.

She smiled, wagging a finger at him and then remarked, "Follow me." The two disguised rebels followed wordlessly toward the back of the bar where several large armed Devaronians kept the VIP customers guarded and the Pantoran flashed some sort of crystal jewel across one of their palms allowing her and them access.

The darkened inner portion of the club reminded Finn of some of the sights he had seen on Canto Bight not but six months ago and as they walked deeper into the shady establishment his thoughts turned to Rose.

He couldn't help but wonder what sort of attachment the girl had to him, especially after saving his life. And he was wondering if he fit more in with her than with a person like Rey. We all have circles we orbit, those we know we will be close to, he reasoned as Lasa gestured toward a long gambling table.

"These young travelers are looking for Makius, Majev Dison and his life-debt companion," she explained. Finn froze as the man across the table stood up from reclining and seemed to laugh.

He put on the grimy boots that had been lurched against the seat as he adjusted his plated headpiece and leered toward the two rebels with some what of a drunken wobble.

Finn had never even known the man's name, but recognized the traitorous hacker from Canto Bight even after all this time.

As the slicer stood near to him it was clear the recollection was mutual, but the criminal wasn't saying a word toward anyone about Finn's true identity. Instead he chuckled again and stated, "For the right p-p-price, I can do whatever is necessary. But you know that already, don't you big F?"


	5. Chapter IV

Thrumming noise ebbed in and out of the alleys as Rey made her way across another grimy sector of the city, a small cruising drone monitoring the area for any excessive criminal activity and then buzzing on its way as she noted a few select establishments that bore the banner Finn had identified earlier.

Pushing past the curtain, she walked into the junker bar and smelled the ale they were cooking, yet another memory from Jakku forcing her to put on a gruff exterior. She only hoped Finn was having better success, she thought as she maneuvered her way to the back of the room, sliding her face mask down and then reaching into her pocket to take out a damaged relic.

The splintered light saber was of no use to her anymore, and like everything else that she seemed to be fighting for, would soon fade away. Master Skywalker... I need your guidance, she thought, wishing he could be here now to lead the way.

Only silence seemed to surround her as she fiddled with the device, but soon a near by human could not help but to take notice of the saber and warned, "Do you know how to use that thing missie?"

She glared at him, looking at his crazed hair and braided beard before remarking, "I'm better left alone."

She hadn't intended to use the Force in that instance, but something still compelled her to focus on the gift so once the man returned to his own drink she stared down at the saber and thought back to Luke's final sacrifice.

He felt I might stand and become the first of a new generation of Jedi, she realized, a fragment of a memory flooding into her as she recalled his image standing on the sandy surface of Crait.

Was he placing too much faith in me? She had made certain to sever the bond that Snoke had crafted between her and Kylo Ren after that last confrontation, but it still seemed to haunt her every waking moment.

She had been so certain she could turn him toward the Light, and yet instead he had offered her a chance to embrace the Dark that seemed to always follow her. I'm no Jedi, how can I be with such an attitude? I still have lingering questions of my own to answer, and nothing the Jedi offered could help... but Kylo, Ben; he had been sincere in showing concern for her.

Ben Solo could not be redeemed, even his mother had felt that in the end, she realized. So why do I still feel this strong connection to him? Is my place meant to be in the shadows or the light? She felt more conflicted now than ever before, she realized as she closed her eyes and again tried using the unique connection she had to the Force to her advantage.

The Force is everywhere, an energy within all living things.

It is composed of light. And of dark.

And between all these things, the truth of such a balance can be understood.

Those words from the ancient Jedi texts she had taken from Ach-To reverberated in her mind as she reached out and saw all the various entities within the city. Some dark some light. But she had yet to refine her focus, and look for those that were in between.

The patterns that she had only glimpsed to fall into place as the world of Pai Aveth became a tapestry of lives all struggling for survival. But there was death too, bringing New life and purpose to the planet, and then as a result the whole galaxy would thrive and expand.

Now as she focused on those details her path seemed to become clearer, she heard the noises in the streets and the calm of the forest. Then she saw their target, somewhere in the cliff side at an area resembling a promenade. She pushed further, trying to see the best way to approach this man, different shades of a future playing out across her subconscious mind.

Then she felt a disturbance, a flicker of anger. She squinted her eyes more and used the Force to focus on that feeling. She saw Finn, and Chewbacca, being forced toward the inner rocky corridors of the cliff side as well by an unscrupulous slicer.

And she saw a future where they would lose their lives there in from of Leia's supposed ally. Slipping the broken light saber into her satchel once more she got up and pushed thru the crowd, her heart racing as she realized time was of the essence.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So what brings you out this w-w-way, hots-s-shot?" The grimy slicer asked as he led Finn and Chewie toward the hidden tunnels of the carved cavern.

"Enough with the charade," Finn replied now that they were relatively alone and only a few stray smugglers wandered the dimmed corridor.

The taller man turned about to look the former Stormtrooper straight in the eye before saying, "You're still eaten up ab-b-bout Crait?"

"You're damn right I am. You let innocent people die!" Finn said getting in his face.

The hacker took a step back and seemed almost shocked by the accusation, hurt even as he raised his hands defensively and replied, "I told you before. Just b-b-business."

"You are nothing but a piece of dirt," Finn snarled.

"No n-n-need for name calling. Do you want to s-s-s-see Makius or not?" The hacker asked.

Finn bit his lip and narrowed his eyes, wishing that there was another option available. But at the moment none presented itself so he told the criminal, "Lead the way."

Chewbacca growled something as they walked up a series of steps toward a large sealed parlor where several Cerean stood as guards, watching the hacker approach and then the mysterious criminal spoke to the guards in a tongue that Finn barely understood.

The imposing aliens stood aside and allowed them entrance, and Finn couldn't help but to feel a bit overwhelmed by the sheer amount of firepower that was being toted around by the bounty hunters in the parlor.

Another Pantoran was serving the group now as though a mere servant and the former Stormtrooper swallowed hard as he began to consider this was a trap.

Near the head of the room, a long table ordained with relics and treasures from all across the Inner and Outer Rim were placed in front of the man who was clearly in charge of the entire operation. He wore a Mandalorian breastplate and a dark brown tunic underneath, his helmet covered his face, a mixture of New Utupan smelt and Gondar tusks, along with gold plated rims along the side of the mask.

He was counting some of the bounty he had recently acquired, the long window behind him giving off the coins a shiny yellow hue as he looked up at the slicer and the newcomers.

The two spoke for a moment in what Finn was sure was Huttese, and for the first time since they arrived he realized that he needed Rey here.

The hacker then stood back as Makius walked about the table to examine the two, Chewbacca seemed to be especially agitated and the former Stormtrooper couldn't help but wonder why.

"My colleague tells me that you're with the Resistance," Makius said as some of the bounty hunters started to make jeering remarks. Finn felt his heart drop as he glared at the man who had brought them here and then muttered, "We were told... that you could help us."

The man looked between the two of them and then began to laugh, gesturing toward the bounty hunters before saying, "People will say anything now a days. Won't they boys?"

Chewbacca growled in frustration and the hunters raised their weapons even as Makius declared, "Easy. Easy there big fella. We don't need you causing a scene. One false move and these fine associates of mine will be turning you into my new rug."

Finn lowered his eyes to the floor, wondering if they would even get out of here alive when he heard a new noise rumbling from the stairs.

Lasa entered the room, pushing Rey inside as well and down onto her knees with her hands tied together.

"She said she was with them, Boss," the Pantoran announced.

"Nice work," Makius declared as he looked at the girl and then toward the other two asking, "Are there any more of you?"

"Just us," Rey answered as Finn scooted closer and whispered, "What's the plan?"

She looked at him and muttered, "I was hoping you had one."


	6. Chapter V

A tall lanky alien with green and gold skin wearing thick plated Resartian armor pushed Finn down to his knees next to Rey with a shove, causing Chewbacca to growl and try to lash out.

"Chewie, don't," Rey pleaded the Wookiee as the other bounty hunters raised their weapons defensively.

All of the criminals in the room kept ready in case the large Wookiee chose to attack anyway but for the moment he relaxed and listened to her even as she turned her attention to the man in charge.

"Well I didn't know the Resistance hires such pretty faces or I would have signed up a long time ago," he remarked as his underlings sneered at her.

"We are here on behalf of General Leia Organa Solo, the Resistance needs your help," Rey explained calmly, trying to ignore the chide remarks he was making. Underneath that gruff exterior she could sense a kind heart, but she could tell he was putting on a show in front of the others.

"My help?" Makius repeated as he crossed his arms and looked down at her. "What makes you think I owe anything to her or to you?" He added.

Rey hesitated for a moment as the guards continued to laugh and she said, "Because you're a good man. Or at least you used to be."

He shook his head as he started cleaning his blaster and then remarked dryly, "Sorry lady, you must have me confused with someone else. The only way you are going to get me out of here is by force." He said this as he pointed the weapon straight at her forehead and she recognized immediately that it had a double meaning.

He couldn't let these hunters and criminals be aware of any ties he has to the Resistance, she realized.

"All right, have it your way," she said with gritted teeth. There was only one chance to make this work and she knew she had to take it now. She lowered her head to look at the ground and then as quick as she could head butted the criminal, knocking him back.

At the same time the blaster he was holding fell toward the floor and she grabbed it with her tied up hands. As she pushed forward she twisted her body about and fired a shot straight at the bonds Finn was wearing, freeing the former Stormtrooper.

"Get down!" Rey shouted to both him and Chewie as the bounty hunters behind them wasted no time reacting to her sudden attack. The Wookiee and Finn immediately did so as laser fire rushed by their heads and soon the other criminals in the room were moving toward them.

"I thought you said you didn't have a plan," Finn said as he punched a tall Nebraini back and Chewie raised his bow caster, growling and firing toward the oncoming attackers.

"I'm making this one up as we go," she said as she crouched down and gestures for him to help her out of the restraints. Two smaller fish like aliens wearing unique headgear rushes toward Finn on either side and he fought them off even as Rey kicked at Makius and shoved another hunter toward the long table.

A few stray treasures clattered to the floor including a large oval Semutian gold shield, and Rey wasted no time crawling over to it and using it to avoid further blaster fire.

Meanwhile Finn and Chewbacca were back to back against three more assailants as they used long electric whips to attack the duo. Chewie lost his grip on his bow caster as the cruel weapon wrapped around his right arm, and the large artillery rattled to the floor. More hunters stormed in from the steps, and Rey realized she was having trouble keeping track of them all, even as Makius stood and took out a long javelin to attack at the threesome.

Reaching out with the Force, she slid the bowcaster toward her hand and then pointed it toward the hunter closest to Finn and shot, causing both him and her to jolt back. As she hit the table, it rocked back and forth unsteadily and she suddenly had an idea. "Finn, Chewie, over here!" she called out to her friends as she crawled around to the other side of the parlor desk and used it for cover. Her two friends knocked back several other incoming attackers and Finn leapt over the desk even as more blaster fire hit the reinforced windows.

Once all three of them were hunkered under the furniture, the former Stormtrooper quickly untied her hands and then they listened as the firing stopped for just a moment.

"I'm giving you a chance to stand down. If you do, then you can leave quietly," Makius told them as the hunters started reloading their weapons.

As she reached for one of the dead hunter's weapons carefully, Rey smirked and shouted back, "It's funny, I was about to tell you the same thing."

She gripped the blaster and held it closer to her chest to and then crawled toward the other side of the desk. Then she passed the extra blaster to Finn, ready to make the bounty hunters go on the defensive.

She gestured with her free hand toward Finn, counting down on her fingers from three to one and then leaping up just to expose her upper body and fire on the closest hunter.

Finn and Chewie did the same firing in the opposite direction and then all three of them hunkered under the desk again as the hunters opened fire and retreated to hide from the bow caster that the Wookiee could easily fire.

As they took cover behind columns near the door, Rey reached behind her belt and took a small communication device, clicking it on and shouted, "BB-8, we need you here now!"

The small droid chirped a response as she knelt over the desk and fired a few more rounds, getting a quick gauge on where everyone was at in the room.

Then as Finn and Chewbacca sent out a few more rounds, she closed her eyes and reached out with the Force.

First she saw Makius and all the others in the room as the fire fight continued, and she quickly sorted out the best path toward their leader in her mind.

Then she concentrated further out to look toward the Falcon. She saw the Astro droid using the modified operating system she had installed for him less than a week ago. He pushed away from the ravine as the landing gear came up and tilted the Falcon sideways as he punched the engines. He would be here in less than five minutes.

Rey opened her eyes and looked toward the reinforced glass window, realizing exactly what would be necessary for them to escape.

She used the last round of firepower of the blaster and then turned to Finn and asked, "Do you trust me?"

The former Stormtrooper gave her a quick nod as a large Falleen climbed over the desk and started to attack him. Rey raised up and kicked at the attacker, using the Force again to retrieve her staff.

As it came to her free hand she twirled it and pushed back another hunter, rushing toward Makius. Even as she did so, Chewie tossed the Falleen off of Finn snarling loudly as a few stray blasts singed his fur.

Rey smashed her electrode staff against Makius' javelin as the two stood barely inches from each other's face and she snarled, "Sorry about this."

She swirled her long staff about and knocked him back, forcing him to circle about the column and move toward the window. Instantly two other guards rushed to attack and used both ends of the weapon to block their assault, waiting for the opportune moment.

Finn and Chewbacca were moving to keep Makius from escaping and she knew it was either now or never.

Pushing the hunters back she yelled out and rushed toward the masked man, grabbing him by the torso and pushing him straight onward to the window.

Dozens of shards of glass shattered outward across the cliff side as Rey held the man close to her and felt their bodies begin to plummet in the open air. Together they spiraled down the cliff side and for an instant all she heard was the rush of the wind and their breathing.

A loud booming noise echoed they the waterfall across the city as the Millennium Falcon crashed they the falling water and then swung downward, the droid instantly seeing Rey and the criminal freefalling.

The ship tilted sideways and sped up as they continued to twist in the air and BB-8 opened the ramp as he moved into position allowing the two to gracefully fall inside the Falcon.

Makius grunted as he hit the wall and then tried to push Rey off even as she kicked and punched him to the floor. "I really hope you're worth all this trouble," she muttered as she raised her staff up and hit him roughly in the head to knock him unconscious.

Getting to her feet she made it to the cockpit and told the droid, "Nice work. Let's get them and get out of here."

Up in the parlor, Finn was still staring out toward the broken glass as the hunters circled the desk to finish him off when he heard the familiar sound of the Millennium Falcon. The ship hovered gently just beyond the window and the former Stormtrooper saw the ramp lower, encouraging him and Chewbacca to also make a risky jump.

He gritted his teeth as he fired his final rounds toward the criminals and then leapt thru the broken glass, rolling onto the ramp. Chewie came right behind him and once they were all inside, Finn shouted out, "Let's punch it!"

Rey nodded and took the controls, blasting the ship at full speed away from the cliff side even as the hunters continued to fire in vain.

Inside the parlor, the slicer shook his head in amazement and remarked, "Pretty g-g-gutsy."

The light skinned Pantoran that had led them here only moments ago scowled and started barking orders, "Call out the Hounds."

XXXXXXX

A few moments later the Millennium Falcon crashed thru the waterfall again and started soaring thru the air even as Rey noticed a few blips on their radar.

"Finn, we're about to have company!" she called out as her friend rushed to the ladder which led to the upper quad laser cannon.

As he sat down in the chair and activated the systems he could easily make out five small ships bursting out from the rock wall and coming to take them on.

"Rey we need some cover!" he shouted as he swiveled the chair. The small droid vessels were oval in body with three long pincer like pylons jutting out beneath the body, together they formed a single burst cannon designed to send a massive wave of energy to the opponent. Finn knew that one false move and they get hit, the Falcon would end up crashing on Pai Aveth.

Rey looked toward the horizon and saw the cloud cover they had gone thru earlier realizing it would suit the purpose of camouflage as the droids zoomed about, firing rapidly with the twin pulse cannons that sat on the nose of the tiny ship.

Finn blew one out of the sky even as the Falcon rushed thru the white clouds into a field of the massive floating translucent aliens they had come across earlier.

For a moment she was startled to see so many of them in one place, their long tendrils floating aimlessly as they drifted thru the sky and then she realized she could use them as a distraction.

Tilting the yoke of the ship, she pushed forward in between the giant tentacles, forcing the small ships to attempt to do the same. Another fell by the side as they continued to escape and Finn looked about at the electrified tentacles, shouting excitedly as he continued to target the incoming last three.

She turned the controls and forced the Falcon to go overtop one of the beasts and back around to behind the enemies, using the front cannons to blast at the next two, the smaller fighters barely avoiding her blasts as they weaved between the aliens once more.

"We need to punch it!" Finn shouted as he tried to get another few shots at the final fighter.

She typed in coordinates to where they needed to jump and then punched it in, waiting for the engines to reach the necessary speed for hyper space.

But instead, the ship only made a whining noise as she realized there was yet another problem with the buffers. "Chewie, can you take the controls?" she asked as she leapt from the chair and the Wookiee took it without question as she rushed to the back.

Finn managed to shoot down another droid as she knelt down to examine the thrusters and then noticed Makius was waking up.

"You've got quite the punch," the criminal muttered as he rubbed his cheek. She ignored his words as she finished tampering with the buffers, and then turned to him and added, "If you don't behave I'll do it again."

As the last of the droids fell from the sky, she told Chewbacca to punch them into hyper space and then slouched against her seat as they were finally safe from harm.

Pushing back her hair she walked to the small communal area where Finn and Chewie were guiding Makius to a seat. "You're making a mistake, I'm not the man you think I am," he warned them all.

Chewbacca growled, grabbing the man's helmet and ripping it off to reveal an aged and tired dark skinned man. "You're right, we weren't looking for Makius," Rey said as she stared at him to watch his reaction and added, "But the man he once was... Lando Calrissian."


	7. Chapter VI

Across a blanket of small darkened stones, the vessels of the First Order created the edge of the Selurii system, its majestic triple rings almost becoming eclipsed by the massive Star Destroyers that made by the small fleet.

Although none aboard the crafts would be willing to admit it, General Hux knew that this was the last of their forces since the loss of Snoke. Without his financial backing and the continued recruit and training of new Stormtroopers, this war was beginning to look like a hopeless cause he thought as he stared out toward the system and watched the small shuttle craft approach.

Hux has done his best to ignore the way that the Supreme Leader was exhausting their troops scouring the galaxy for any hint of the Resistance, but it had lasted for nearly six months now and the General was beginning to wonder if this war would ever end.

Kylo Ren had continued to show he did not have the same leadership qualities as Snoke and to this day Hux still refused to even regard him as the leader of the First Order. But he had been wise to keep those thoughts to himself, partially because he didn't want morale to weaken any more than it already had and also because of fear for what Ren might do if he read those thoughts.

Behind Ren's private shuttle craft the General caught sight of two other small vessels that reminded him of the Republic shuttles that had become customary for important diplomats during the first days of the New Republic. Hux had no doubt that this must be the first of Ren's disciples that he had chosen to recruit coming to join him, and he couldn't help but to wonder if they were as reckless and volatile as he was.

"Inform the third battalion that Lord Ren has returned from the Graveyard Legion," Hux ordered his communications officer as he marched off the bridge of the Star Destroyer, knowing that Kylo would expect some grand gesture of respect whenever he arrived in the docking bay.

The choice to search out his erstwhile Knights had been another one that the General felt was a foolish choice, especially considering the resources they had used simply to locate them. And of what benefit would a handful of trained Jedi be against the Resistance? He knew that Ren had an obsession with eliminating the ancient religion altogether, but he couldn't help but to wonder if these acolytes shared that same grim vision.

Luke Skywalker is dead, the General thought as he took the turbo lift to the lower sections of the ship; what further does the Supreme Leader need to do except wipe out the Resistance completely?

Hux knew that time was running short for both sides on the battlefield and he couldn't help but to realize that the next move they made could be their last. It was one of the main reasons the soldiers of the First Order were exhausted.

Another he knew came with the losses that had suffered from Crait, besides the Supreme Leader himself they were down to less than thirty thousand Stormtroopers and even fewer pilots. And with no command structure to guide them since Phasma's untimely demise, Hux knew that the men were restless and wanted to end this bloody conflict sooner rather than later.

Turning to his thoughts to the arrival of his superior, Hux made certain that the soldiers were aligned perfectly as the three vessels finished the landing procedure and then watched Kylo Ren walk out, his mask making it impossible for Hux to guess what he was thinking.

To the left a taller stout man wearing armor strikingly similar to Ren walked up, brandishing both a laser ax and a traditional Jedi light saber.

"General Hux, this is Thana Ren, the Fourth Knight," Kylo explained even as the other unfamiliar warrior approached.

From the trim figure and curves in the armor Hux could tell this one was a woman, bearing an older mask and a standard light saber as well, their Master introduced her saying, "And this is the Seventh Knight, Valis Ren."

The two took off their masks revealing what the General could only describe as ordinary looking young people, both though clearly filled with angst.

The man looked to be about a year older than Kylo but had chosen to shave all his hair, it gave the appearance he was a hardened soldier rather than a foolish boy. The woman on the other hand wore her dark hair in a pony tail that partially covered the scars on her forehead and Hux could tell of the duo she was the more fearsome one.

He bowed respectfully to them before commenting, "Your service to the First Order will be greatly appreciated."

Abruptly the dark haired woman ignited her weapon and pointed it toward the General's nose causing Hux to stiffen in surprise.

"We serve only one master, Kylo Ren. And you will be the one taking orders from us," Valis warned as she doused her blade and walked on past the frightened troopers.

The man on the other hand said nothing at all but merely followed his partner even as the Supreme Leader took off his cowl and tossed back his messy wavy hair.

Once they were alone in the hangar bay, Hux raised a curious eyebrow and commented, "Where are your other noble disciples?"

"You would do well to remember that you are speaking to me as an inferior, not a colleague," Kylo warned in a testy voice. The two walked in silence to the lift and finally Ren answered his question by saying, "They have felt a disturbance near the system of Bieynt, Perhaps one that will lead us closer to ensnaring the Resistance."

"And we are to rendezvous with them there?" Hux asked.

"No, there is another source that I wish to investigate near Pai Aveth," Kylo Ren responded. Hux did not bother questioning what the Supreme Leader had in mind but only nodded, wondering if either of these leads they were chasing down was going to be worthwhile.

"Set course for Hutt space, General. The final days of the Resistance are upon us," his superior intoned as he left toward his quarters. Hux complied instantly, walking toward the bridge where already the Seventh Knight had seemingly placed themselves in charge.

The technicians and other First Order officers all nervously did their work as the dark haired woman silently looked on and Hux could not help but to wonder with these dark Jedi aboard, were his days of usefulness also numbered.


End file.
